Bodas Negras
by 4tardecer
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion de julio Jaramillo, escrito para las celebraciones de dia de muertos. Para adultos, no contiene Lemon.


**ADVERTENCIA: **Este songfic es definitivamente para adultos, de muy, pero muuuuuy amplio criterio. Es hasta cierto punto, escalofriante, algo que sin duda, jamás creí ser capaz de querer escribir y que sin embargo; aquí esta. Pero; ojo! No contiene escenas sexuales (al menos no descriptivas, aunque posiblemente las encuentren implícitas; eso depende de su criterio), más bien entra en la categoría de adultos, porque indudablemente es algo que considero morboso, pero que admito; me gusto escribir. Por cierto, en cuanto me sea posible cambiare este fic a la categoria M, donde creo que en realidad pertenece.

**BODAS NEGRAS**

Aun recuerdo a Candy; sí, aún la recuerdo. Ella era tan vivaz, tan simpática, siempre tan alegre, pero siempre ocultando sus pesares de los demás.

Aun recuerdo a Terry; sí, también lo recuerdo. Tan sombrío pero lleno de vida, tan audaz, tan burlón y bromista, pero al final, tan lleno de melancolía…

Aun recuerdo esa noche en que Candy murió, esa funesta noche. Estaba en turno, iba en una ambulancia a gran velocidad; y el chofer, tratando de esquivar a un inoportuno can, volcó. Sí; fue poco después de que se rindiera honor a Alistear, en su primer aniversario luctuoso.

Luto, la mansión Andrew se había vestido de luto y tristeza. El hogar de Pony estaba exactamente en la misma melancólica situación. Todos, absolutamente todos lloraban aquella inesperada perdida.

Los diarios, fue gracias a los diarios que Terruce Grandchester se entero de aquel trágico suceso; y tan solo una semana más tarde, se presento en Chicago, con la única intención de estar cerca de ella y principalmente fue por ello que agradecido el alojamiento que Albert le ofreció.

Para él, los días pasaban con su usual ritmo, en una monótona y cotidiana rutina y todas las noches se presentaba en el cementerio de la inmensa propiedad Andrew, llevando un usual ramillete fresco, que en ocasiones solo añadía al anterior.

Charlas, largas y solitarias charlas, monólogos sin respuesta eran repetidos una y otra y otra vez.

-Candy… -solía iniciar con la misma y ya trillada frase- si nuestra historia hubiese sido diferente… -se reprochaba con una sonrisa torcida, arrepentido, realmente arrepentido

"estoy seguro de que, si no te hubiese dejado ir… al menos, al menos habría estado más tiempo contigo. Es más, estoy completamente seguro que de haber sido así, esto nunca habría sucedido…

"deberías estar viva, deberías haberte casado conmigo, deberíamos haber tenido una familia, una vida feliz, juntos, siempre acompañándonos…

Pesar, con ese ya estancado pesar; llenaba cada una de sus lastimeras frases, denotando su inmenso e inmerso desconsuelo. Deseando, solo deseando poder seguir a su lado, morir en ese preciso instante y así, de esa manera, cumplir con su más anhelado sueño, la que en aquel momento era su mayor necesidad.

Tres meses, tres malditos y fatigosos meses pasaron y él seguía en aquella lamentable situación; se había convertido en un sombrío ente; adelgazado gracias a la falta de apetito, a los escasos alimentos que solo por la insistencia de los demás, ingería. Haciendo caso omiso a las murmuraciones de la gente.

-si en vida no pude tenerte –fue la forma en que esa penúltima noche se despidió- en muerte será…

Nadie, absolutamente nadie imagino los pavorosos planes que rondaban su mente. Pero, es que, simplemente; como podría ser alguien capaz de algo así? Pues sí, a él no le importo lo que pensarían los demás, nunca, en toda su vida, se había preocupado por ello; por qué habría de ser diferente entonces?

Decidido, muy decidido de sus actos; después de haberse despedido durante la cena, dejándoles creer que regresaría a Broadway; se presento, por última vez al camposanto. Nadie se opuso o preocupo por su tardanza, todos habían supuesto que al pronto marcharse, era lógico que quisiera pasar un poco más de tiempo ahí, a pesar de la horrible noche que hacía.

Las sombras, esas obscuras sombras, terribles ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, eran la clara muestra de su estado ya moribundo, pero aún esperanzados en que tarde o temprano superaría su pérdida; todos parecían ignorar aquello, y esa conducta se acrecentó aquella noche, esa noche en que todos aparentaban tranquilidad; una frágil e inquietante tranquilidad.

Sagaz, tan sagaz como siempre; esa noche llevo consigo algunos objetos que le serian útiles en la realización de sus actividades. Un pico y una pala que habían sido ocultos por él esa misma tarde; y una vez llego a los arbustos que los habían resguardado, los llevo al hombro el resto del camino.

Una lámpara, una vieja lámpara de petróleo era lo único que iluminaba su camino, la débil flama luchaba contra el feroz viento, manteniéndose encendida a pesar de las circunstancias. Las nubes que a la lejanía ensombrecían aun más la noche, de vez en cuando relampagueaban anunciando una indudable tormenta.

-Candy… -la determinación estaba presente en su voz- Candy… -repitió, dejándose caer de rodillas, frente al sepulcro de su amada- si en vida no pude tenerte, en muerte será.

Una vez dicho esto, con pico en mano, comenzó a golpear la piedra caliza que resguardaba los restos de su amada pecosa. El sudor cubría su frente, algunas ampollas se formaron entre sus finos dedos; pero no, nada de ello le importaba. Tardo, pero lo logro, y mientras hacía a un lado los pedazos de mármol; sonreía. Entonces se dio a la tarea de escavar; usaba la pala al tiempo en que murmuraba los más bellos sonetos que conocía o pronunciaba las más hermosas frases de amor que en aquel momento le inspiraban.

Una sonrisa, una aterradora sonrisa se dibujaba en sus facciones, cuando al fin topo con el cajón de fina madera de cedro, en que descansaba aquella rubia. El indudable nauseabundo aroma lleno el ambiente, pero eso era lo de menos; de hecho, para él, era un fragante perfume del cual, aun se podía percibir el olor a rosas que, en vida, aquella chica siempre había despedido.

Sus ojos, aquellas hermosas y turquesa pupilas irradiaban la gran dicha que experimentaba. Con alivio aventó la herramienta fuera de la fosa, y con sus propias manos esparció la poca tierra que aun le estorbaba para poder cumplir con su propósito.

De pie, aun dentro de aquel enterramiento, seco su frente con la manga de su húmeda camisola, que debido a la inmisericorde lluvia y sudor, quedo en ese estado. Estiro la espalda, en un evidente intento de descanso, y después de un profundo suspiro, se dispuso a abrir el último obstáculo que le separaba de su "Tarzan con Pecas"

-al fin… -musito con voz y manos temblorosas, cuando la tuvo casi de frente- lo único que quiero es tenerte a mi lado; siempre a mi lado, morir abrazado a ti…

Rígida; realmente rígida, en un inicial proceso de momificación, fue como la encontró; con los ojos cerrados, los brazos cruzados y la piel ya sin color, aterradoramente fría.

Una caricia, la apremio con una suave caricia. Con una tierna calma recorría aquellos dulces labios que tan solo una vez había saboreado; con paciencia enredo sus dedos en aquellos cosquilleantes risos que en más de una ocasión, soñó; y por último; repaso con cautela las inflexibles mejillas, antes relucientes de pecas.

-de nuevo juntos… -sonrió, cuando llevo a sus labios la rígida mano de aquel cadáver.

Con cautela, con una infinita cautela tomo el cuerpo en brazos, y como pudo, cuidando de ella, abandono la tenebrosa fosa.

Sin importancia, entonces nada fue más importante para él; las herramientas y la lámpara habían sido abandonadas; solo echo mano de su instinto, la vaga memoria del camino recorrido cada noche y así fue como entre la obscura y silbante noche, se introdujo en las penumbras de la mansión Andrew. Con calma, agradecido de que todos estuviesen dormidos; y siguió escaleras arriba, hasta sus actuales aposentos.

A obscuras, aun sin encender la luz; deposito los restos de aquella que tiempo atrás fue su novia, en el suave lecho.

-de nuevo juntos… -murmuro antes de darle un prolongado, un añorado y nada casto beso.

Que sucedió después? Quizá nunca nadie lo sabrá. Lo único cierto es que luego algunos minutos, aquel obsesionado joven ingirió varias tabletas de algún medicamento, que ni siquiera se digno en estudiar, con la intención de aminorar su cansancio, y enseguida se dispuso a dormir abrazado de su hermosa pecosa.

-te amo, señorita pecas –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar eternamente los ojos.

Hedor, un insoportable hedor flotaba en cada rincón de aquella alcoba, pero gracias a la humedad restante de la tormenta caída la noche anterior; este era tan afanoso, que había comenzado a escabullirse en todas y cada una de las recamaras de la propiedad.

Albert, fue precisamente Albert Andrew el primero en percibirlo durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Tan solo algunos minutos fue el tiempo en que le llevo el descubrir la procedencia de tal pestilencia. Luchando contra su imaginación, se cubrió el rostro antes de abrir aquella puerta y soportando la reacción natural de su cuerpo, lidio con las arcadas que le produjo ese horrible tufo.

Pasmado, realmente impactado; observo aquella espeluznante escena. Boquiabierto, en evidente estado de shock, le tomo un par de minutos el poder reaccionar…

-enamorado –días después, aun impresionado con aquello, era la única explicación que encontraba y la única que se animaba a expresar- enamorado; se acostó junto a ella y así; para siempre se quedo dormido, al rígido esqueleto abrazado…

**XXX**

Inspirado en la canción **BODAS NEGRAS **de **JULIO JARAMILLO**.

Songfic escrito para **Le Chateau de Candy Candy** originalmente publicado el día **31 de octubre del 2012**

Qué tal? La verdad… Hasta yo me sorprendí (0.o aunque sospecho que lo pude haber hecho mejor)! Pero bueno, ya saben que me gusta ser controversial y usar temas nada comunes. =P

Chicas, espero les haya gustado esta extraña tragedia y me regalen algún comentario; ya saben, critica, duda, reclamo o lo que se les ocurra, todo será bienvenido. Aunque aclaro, este fic lo escribí pensando en las fechas (día de muertos en México).

Por otra parte; amigas, lamento mi retraso en las publicaciones; créanme, me desespera la situación. La verdad es que mi computadora está descompuesta (al grado de que tendré que comprar una nueva) y últimamente, en mi familia abundan los problemas. De hecho y para empeorar nuestra peor suerte; mi papa chocó esta semana y tuvimos que pedir un préstamo, para pagar los daños; además de que lleva semanas estando enfermo…

Chicas, en verdad agradezco su apoyo y su espera; y les prometo que en cuanto me sea posible, estaré de regreso con QUE SOPLE EL VIENTO. Mientras tanto, por ahí, en algún mensaje que envié pidiendo una opinión; tengo el inicio de un nuevo fic que les traeré más adelante y hare lo posible por seguir escribiendo los otros fics que tengo pendientes.

Besos y abrazos

Monse - 4tardecer


End file.
